Mechanical connectors for electrically connecting the conductors of two or more wires have in the past commonly taken the form of a metal barrel which may be fitted over the conductors and compressed or two clamp halves which may be clamped together by a bolt or other fastener to retain and maintain electrical contact between the conductors. While these connectors serve their intended purposes, a common drawback is that the connectors do not include a means of providing a reserve clamping force which would compensate for movement of the conductors or relaxation of the clamping force by such factors as temperature changes or permanent deformation of the material comprising the conductors or the connector.
It is desired to provide an inexpensive connector which may be easily applied to the conductor portions of wires to provide an electrical connection between the wires and which would include a reserve, spring-type force to compensate for factors which would tend to decrease the force with which the conductors were originally clamped.